Naruto: Life without the Nine-Tails!
by sheepman923
Summary: Essentially life in Naruto-verse if the Nine Tailed Fox never came to town. It starts off when Naruto is already sixteen and fully mature as a shinobi. The Fourth Hokage is in charge and the excursion of the Fox has changed quite a large amount in Konoha. Chapters will be short, as I don't have a lot of time. Please do review, even if a few sentences. It always helps writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Our story begins under the lightly raining leaves of a forest. A stealth ninja of the highest caliber was running alongside his superior, Kakashi Hatake. The sixteen-year old Naruto Uzumaki was doing his best to stay hidden to any watchful eyes, jumping on tree branches above the road while wearing his signature jumpsuit, albeit in was in a darker blue. Kakashi was jogging under him, on top of the dirt road, which was the fastest way to the Land of Water. They were employing a strategy known as "One Hidden, Others Seen", since it was the fastest and safest way to travel. The Fourth Hokage had implemented this strategy after many years in the Third Shinobi War, he had seen enough violence to come up with ways to prevent death. The strategy relied on mostly high-speed travel, reliant on the higher trained shinobi to avoid death while being in the open. The weakest or stealthiest shinobi would stay hidden to avoid ambushes or attacks.

Naruto and Kakashi were staying close because they both expected trouble. They were both out on a B-rank mission, with a package to deliver. It wasn't too high of a priority, mostly a luxury mission for the jonin and The Land of Water had recently undergone attack by missing-nin of the Leaf. The missing-nin were dead, but The Fourth was concerned that Kirigakure would take offense or misinterpret the attack. The package to be delivered was summoning scrolls, scrolls that Minato, Kushina, and Naruto had spent many a night poring over and tweaking to make work. The scrolls were a summoning jutsu that could retrieve and then return the person on the other end of the scrolls quickly and without delay. Minato wanted to know the range limit on the scrolls, if they could be used anywhere and this mission was the perfect way to know. He couldn't afford to be away from the village for long and these scrolls could really help in diplomatic situations.

Kakashi and Naruto had a few days to spare when they started the mission, but had spent those attempting to get Naruto's Rasengan to work(at all). Minato had started Naruto's training on it, but his time as Hokage took his days away from family.. He intended to change that fact in a few years, soon selecting a new Hokage. The two on the mission were now hurrying to meet the deadline, as this was one mission Kakashi didn't want to be late for. Mei Terumī, the Mizuage of Kirigakure, would probably send mercenaries to stop Naruto and Kakashi. The Fourth didn't have a habit of compromising, and had recently pissed off the Land of Water, by refusing one of their large trade mergers. Mei could then wave the attack off, the Leaf having no proof.

"Another notch in the belt," The son of Minato and Kushina mentally crowed, "Maybe after this, Dad can teach me how to use the third stage of the Rasengan."

A kunai flew towards his head, breaking him out of his thoughts, but Naruto caught it without effort. He glanced at it and it said

"Be warned, someone ahead."

It was one of Kakashi's blades, his way of alerting Naruto silently. Personally, Naruto would have preferred something less deadly. but it was what he deserved after daydreaming during a dangerous mission.

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the road, seeing a familiar form standing in a cloud of mist.

"Zabuza Momochi, how nice to meet you again. The Mist are pretty serious, sending you."

"Still arrogant as ever, Kakashi Hatake. We are going to fight, so you might as well make your idiot come out of the bushes."

Naruto came out of the bushes, embarrassed at being caught. He rubbed his hair and shouted

"So what? I'll still kick your ass!"

"Bring it, kid. It'd take a thousand of you to take me down!"

Naruto smiled a grim smile. "I can make that happen!" Kakashi gave him his skeptical face, which, except for a twitch, was exactly like the rest of his expressions.

The copy-ninja gave Naruto the symbol to stay back. He moved his headband out of the way, activating his Sharingan. Him and Zabuza circled for a few minutes, exchanging kunai and a few blows. Kakashi grunted after his latest strike bounced off of the swordsman's blade. "_I'd better take care of this before he uses a mist technique."_

He formed the hand signs for his most deadly jutsu, Raikiri, the Lightning Cutter. Kakashi flexed his knees and charged at the Mist ninja, full speed ahead right at his opponent. He seemingly had no thought for his own health, which in turn made Zabuza fear his. Zabuza was too cautious to kill him outright, quickly forming handsigns for a jutsu.

One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist isn't to be messed with. It seemed like Kakashi had gone too far this time, Zabuza sidestepped and trapped Kakashi in The Water Prison Jutsu almost instantaneously. Confidentially, Zabuza created four water clones that could have easily killed Naruto with his current skill level.

About four seconds before the water clones would reach and kill Naruto, the cocky blonde whispered "Now" under his breath.

That's exactly what Kakashi was waiting for. In a flash, he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, instantly transporting himself into an untold dimension. Although regretting the eye pain, Kakashi's jutsu had the effect he wanted, disappearing out of the Water Prison Jutsu.

A confused Zabuza could only stare in shock at what had happened, distracting him from noticing the real attack.

A ninja wire net fell in perfect formation from above Zabuza's head. Attached to every available surface were explosive tags. Four Naruto clones were above it, grinning from their successful trick. Making the "Snake" hand seal, they detonated the payload, taking their clone lives with it.

The real Naruto shielded his eyes from the blast, watching the water clones turn back into puddles. He waited a minute until the smoke cleared and saw his sensei standing over the body.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright? You executed the plan perfectly!"

"No, Naruto. You know the Sharingan puts a huge strain on me." He slipped the headband back over his eye. "But, the plan did work pretty damn well. Pretty good for a plan concocted over last night's cold ramen, eh? Although, we did get pretty lucky."

The two shinobi checked the body of Zabuza, making sure he was dead. Naruto watched as Kakashi made some complicated jutsu that he'd never teach Naruto, the selfish bastard, as the corpse turned to water vapor. They finished business and continued their journey, the excursion only taking a few minutes.

The summoning scrolls worked perfectly, and after they delivered and summoned the Fourth Hokage to the meeting with the Kirigakure, they received new instructions from their friend and commander. He told them to get rested, because when they got back, it would be a long time before they got any rest.

Chapter Two: A new A-ranked Mission!


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two: A new A-ranked Mission!**

It was nearly a fortnight past when the duo ceased their travels and arrived back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The shinobi pair, who had been dubbed the White Flash for their heritage and skills, had an impressive welcoming committee for their return. The Fourth Hokage and his wife were waiting along with a small retinue of Anbu and a few other Jonin.

Minato stepped forwards and proclaimed in his Hokage voice, "Naruto! My son, who has returned after his long journey! Why have you let your sensei be late again? It is your duty to mend his flaws and weaknesses? Why have you failed me!"

Naruto was momentarily confused and embarrassed at being late. He was in the process of apologising when he saw the look of amusement on his mother's face. He then played along with the gag, "My father! I have failed you, please forgive me! I will make sure that Kakashi-sensei will never be late again. I shall turn him into a living alarm clock. If not, I shall run ten laps around Konoha with only Kakashi's headband for clothing!"

The group couldn't hold in their mirth a second longer. They erupted in laughter, as the two pranksters, father and son, laughed along with them. They were always happy to see the people close to them happy. Even Kakashi couldn't hold in his slight chuckle.

Might Gai had the sneaking suspicion that he was being made fun of for that last comment. Even as he realized this, his anger turned to laughter, nobody could be mad at the Fourth and his son.

The atmosphere grew serious as Kushina nudged her husband and murmured something about a report. Minato was somber for a second, then responded to the group as a whole.

"Sorry guys, We have business to attend to. Naruto, Kakashi, let's go to my office. I want every detail. ''

The group of ninjas began to disperse, sensing their place was gone.

The legendary Fourth Hokage waited for the best moment to proclaim an announcement, "Everybody, wait! On second thought, let's go get rame-I mean rice. Healthy rice. Good for you." The Fourth Hokage shouted to all of his friends, the rice amendment happening after he saw Kushina's glare. He was told to cut back on his son's ramen intake, and the consequences for letting him eat it in his mother's sight would have been grave indeed.

Naruto, seeing his opportunity to enact revenge against his father for the ramen betrayal, said, "Yay, rice! Rice on the Hokage, everybody!"

The group sent off after a hearty dinner at Kohona's expense, Minato shaking his head at the reversal of fortunes.

The dinner lasted long into the night, the jonins wanting tales of the White Flash's exploits, and the duo in return wondering what happened while he was gone. The proper Oohs and Aahs were at the right points and probing questions were received well. The restaurant eventually closed up and the group moved on to a plateau near the village, a few jonin sparring in good spirit. Only a few people left, most realizing this was a rare opportunity. Very seldom would any parties be held involving a Hokage and his family.

"Naruto, come here." Said Kushina in a singsong voice. "It's a very important day tomorrow. Can you guess what it is?

"Uh, mission day?" He racked his brain, trying to think of what he could have missed while he was gone.

"Anything at all? She gave up, knowing the boy would never guess. He was too much like Minato. "It's Academy examination day!"

"What? Did they move it up!?"

"Yes, the Jonin exams were given a date and nobody wanted to miss their child."

Naruto was elated, he could finally see what he'd been waiting for. He was expecting a few more weeks before it happened, but he would never argue with something coming sooner rather than later.

"Naruto, it never hurts to see the younger generation. After all, your brother is the one that could surpass you. Izuki-chan has pretty high potential, his chakra will probably challenge yours in the end." This time it was Kakashi who sauntered up and made the comment. He actually intended to stop fieldwork after this last mission and be a sensei to the young Uzumaki charge.

Izuki was about 4' 10"(147 cm), which was little short for his age, but he hadn't grown much for a few years. He had dark hair, seemingly stuck inbetween blonde and red, and his father's blue eyes. Izuki could have entered and graduated a year early, but his mother wanted him to be emotionally ready to be a shinobi, which had almost killed Minato, but he understood the need for discretion. He'll appear occasionally throughout the story, usually training to surpass his brother.

Naruto almost exploded with happiness and anticipation of tomorrow and ran after his father, looking to share the news.

Kushina and Kakashi conversed for a while before noticing the most recent sparring match beginning on the field. It was Might Guy looking to prove his rival wrong, forcing his student, Hyuuga Neji to challenge their own Naruto to a fight. Kakashi murmuring, "This should be interesting."

Naruto accepted the challenge, eager to prove Kakashi was the better sensei. The two students walked to each other and gave each other the signal to start.

Neji simply stated that he was ready to beat the other. Naruto nodded. He had long ago learned when to be quiet, otherwise his mother would turn him into mush. She wasn't too fond of random outbursts, even though she did the exact same thing.

The Hyuuga genius activated his clan's special eyes, looking almost 360 degrees around himself. Naruto quickly threw together the handsigns for a simple genjutsu.

Naruto who never did break his habit of shouting his jutsus and cried, Ultimate Darkness Genjutsu!

Neji felt the beginning of a genjutsu take hold and using his advanced Byakugan , easily broke out of it. He looked at Naruto, expecting his vision to be cleared. He was confused for a second when there was still darkness everywhere. He focused and saw it was simply a smoke bomb, with Naruto standing outside of it. Neji smirked, knowing his jutsu couldn't be fooled by simple trickery, and started towards the Uzumaki chunin.

That was exactly what Naruto wanted, as a dirty Naruto clone exploded out of the dirt and lunged towards Neji's foot. He was too fast for that, and had seen it a split second before. Neji jumped in the air to dodge and was immediately aware of his mistake.

The real Naruto took his chance, leaping for the airborne Hyuuga. Neji was hit by him and they fell to the ground. The two wrestled on the ground for a few seconds before breaking apart and facing off again. Then, the pair of friends collapsed in laughter, both delighted to act like schoolyard kids again. Naruto explained that the genjutsu was merely a distraction and he couldn't even do the A-level technique.

Minato and Kushina embraced each other, both proud of their son. Some of that pride was for him winning the fight. The rest was because their blonde son had so many great friends and companions.

Kakashi was being berated by Gai, who wanted his victory. Not that he minded seeing the stoic Neji having fun for once. He didn't get many chances to play around, most of his time was spent escorting Hyuuga Hinata around to find a suitor for marriage.

The group disbanded after that, they had a village to run in the morning. The sensei's new students were graduating the next day. The Fourth had an A-level mission to put together in the afternoon, hoping to attend the Academy testing and ceremony. Naruto and Neji left, preparing some sort of tomfoolery for next day.

The morning would leave new challenges.

I swear, there will be a A-ranked mission next chapter. It's late and I like to get this chapter out tonight. The story of everybody being happy consumed me. Don't worry, everybody is about to have a bad day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Actually an A-ranked mission!**

The busy day would start with a frying pan. Specifically, a frying pan that had been used for cooking meat about twelve seconds prior to flying towards Naruto's head. Or rather where his head would have been had the young man not slipped out an hour earlier. His mother was mortified when the pan seemingly crushed Naruto's head. She ran to the bedside, hoping he wasn't totally dead and she hadn't murdered her eldest son. She breathed a sigh of relief, calmed her breathing, and went to wake her younger son. It was his big day after all.

Naruto had woken up with his father, hopefully without his knowledge. He had hoped to test his tailing skills. He sneaked out through a window and followed his dad throughout the streets of Kohona. This was very early in the morning, far before the Academy exams were set to happen. Minato had told the other jonin in the mission to be there around five in the morning. Naruto followed him all the way to his office.

Sadly, Naruto hadn't thought this all the way through. He was stuck waiting outside the office, with his feet glued to the wall with chakra for well over an hour. "_Oh well, good for practice, I suppose." _He reasoned.

When the time came for the meeting, multiple jonin and a few chunin entered the office. Naruto was amazed when more and more of them kept filling in. It was a hodgepodge of jonin sensei and regular jonin and chunin.

Might Gai, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga all entered the room while heavily sweating and breathing. It looked like they had already been for a ten mile run(they had). Naruto never had the chance to go up against Neji in the Chunin Exams, so he was different. After Academy graduation, The Fourth had a few words with Neji about his new sensei, and so he had bought into the whole "power of youth" idea. He didn't imitate Gai to the point Lee had, or run around saying silly things and challenging people. Instead he idolized hard work and built up a wisdom beyond his years. He had asked the Hyuuga clan for exodus from the clan and had been denied. He then went to the Hokage and asked for help removing his Juinjutsu. Minato had agreed after much discussion. Neji had abandoned his clan, forcing Hiashi to brand Hanabi with the seal to protect the integrity of the branch clan. Hiashi almost killed Neji and was only stopped by Might Gai himself.

Strangely enough, Hinata had admired this so much that she hired Neji to be her bodyguard. The main family was horrified, but had no choice in her doings. So, Neji had broken free of his cage in the end.

Shikamaru and his father, Shikaku arrived, Asuma never having the skill to bring Ino and Chouji any higher than chunin. The Fourth Hokage had many ideas about ranking, and the chunin and genin's numbers had increased as the standards were raised for jonin.

Kurenai Yuhi arrived, along with Kiba and Shino, the latter being raised to jonin already. Hinata never became anything other than a genin, she decided her talents were better used in business. Kiba still wanted to succeed The Fourth and Shino simply wanted to be a top member of his clan.

Multiple other shinobi filed in, most wondering about the large amount of people required for a single mission.

The Fourth Hokage, possibly the strongest shinobi of all time, started his briefing, "Alright, settle down, we have to start this before the Academy exams. I hope nobody was relying on the pay for this mission, it's unpaid." A groan of disappointment arose, although most knew this was a serious matter. "Most of you know about the killings, for those that don't, I will explain." He said this with a nod towards Naruto, who was suitably confused. "Twenty-four shinobi and civilians have been killed in the last two weeks, a few a day. They were killed in a brutal manner, blood covering the area. We didn't know who was doing it until two days ago. The killer is Kabuto Yakushi. He was an associate of the demon Orochimaru, who has since been killed. Kabuto takes us as responsible for the actions, and has unleashed his vengeance on us."

There was murmuring about who would take on the mission, with understandable confusion. The Hokage put this to rest.

"This is a mission for everybody, we will cover the ground through and around Konoha. No matter the time period, Kabuto will be killed. He is an A-class enemy, a deadly opponent. While searching for him, we will travel in pairs to avoid danger." Minato then assigned the groups and their orders. He and Shikaku had spent the night organizing this.

Shikamaru was made to stay near the Hokage's office along with his father. The two of them would coordinate the teams and keep the shinobi from placing too much strength in one place. Inoichi Yamanaka would also stay to communicate with the teams. Neji Hyuuga was also to stay near, his eyes would be most useful.

Right before the individual teams were announced, Naruto spoke up, "Dad! Where's Kakashi? He can't always be late."

Minato smiled and called out, "Kakashi, come in here!" The intrepidly late ninja walked upside down through the roof. Most of the shinobi simply sighed, he was probably there the whole time and nobody noticed.

The jonin and chunin were split up into pairs and they were highly complementary. Each would make up for the weaknesses of the other and strengthen their forte.

It came time for Naruto's partner to be announced, and he was suitably excited for it. He thought it would be his sensei, but Kakashi was assigned to Rock Lee. The two were powerful and made up for each other's weaknesses. Lee's inability to sense genjutsu and since Kakashi was weakening from too much use of his Mangekyo Sharingan, Lee's speed made up for it.

Naruto almost exploded when Shikaku read, "Uzumaki Naruto, and Itachi Uchiha."

"What!? That weirdo? Why do I have to be stuck with him? He's not even here!"

"Naruto, Itachi-sama will be most useful to you. He wanted to be in on this mission since it affected one of his tradesman." Shikaku droned.

"His tradesman? You mean a farmer? He can't even see right!"

"**NARUTO! DO IT!**", That was his mother. She turned to yell at Minato, but he had wisely fled the second before. Might Gai tried to get a word in about youth, but was clobbered before he said one sentence.

Naruto and the rest of the jonin and chunin fled out of the tower, out of pure survival instinct. Sounds of Gai getting demolished echoed behind them.

"I guess I'd better go find the old Uchiha." Naruto announced to his friends, they wince as yells chased after him about getting back here. He had really done it this time.

Itachi's farm wasn't far away, Naruto could get there in a few minutes. He composed his thoughts and remember his manners. Itachi was very powerful and dangerous.

He arrived at Itachi's front door and knocked, in what he hoped was a respectful manner.

After a few minutes, Itachi himself opened the door. He was dressed in farmer's clothing that looked worn in, even this early in the morning. He had a bandage over his left eye and had many scars surrounding his right. His right eye seemed dim and opaque. Naruto bowed and began to ask for his time and energy to hold a conversation. Itachi held up a hand and smiled broadly. He said nothing and instead motioned for him to come in. The two sat at an old table and poured tea. Naruto fidgeted and his heart was racing, the hero of Konoha right here in front of him.

"Naruto, would you like to hear the story of my life?" Naruto simply nodded to the raspy voice.

Itachi spun a story across many decades. It was vivid and detailed(I'll give you the Cliffsnotes).

Long ago, his clan felt scorned for what Konoha had done to the once legendary clan. The Uchiha despised being confined to a district and coddled by the Hokage. They wanted to rebel and with just cause, their situation was unfair. However, instead of being diplomatic and gentle, they resorted to warlike ways. The new Hokage was able t0 hold off the mutiny for a few years. The real trouble started when Itachi took his brother, Sasuke, away from the unhealthy environment.

Sasuke's parent were very angry. They challenged Itachi to a duel for Sasuke, he replied that they better bring the whole clan.

It wasn't the whole clan that showed up, about a third stayed loyal to Konoha. Even so, Itachi slaughtered them all. The children were given to adoptive family around the village. There were some who wanted to have Itachi killed, but he was within the Uchiha clan rules. There were rumors that he had help, some saw streaks of yellow around the battle, but most people ignored those crackpots.

The two brothers both activated their advanced Mangekyou Sharingan at that scene. Itachi warned Sasuke never to use it, except in extreme circumstance. Itachi didn't take his own advice and went on a tear against Konoha's enemies, missing-nin and regular ninja. It was said that the battle against Orochimaru finished him off.

Itachi lay feverish in his own bed when his loving brother Sasuke offered him his eyes as reparation for saving him, in a scene reminiscent of past. Itachi refused, of course. Sasuke put him to sleep and performed the operation himself. Sasuke ended up blind and happy. He now lives with his wife and family, making a living from the earth.

Itachi woke up aghast at his kin's actions. He was angry for a while, refusing to activate the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He eventually thanked his brother and prepared to use his new eyes.

It was in the evening when Itachi worked up the courage to use the Sharingan. He prepared his chakra and poured it into Sasuke's eyes.

We now know the conversion rate for Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan isn't 100%, even with brothers. Itachi's right eye exploded in blood, forever cursing him to dim sight and painful vision for the rest of his life. His left eye activated in a surge of power that is unknown to most Uchiha. His left eye was incredibly powerful and would never dim in it's brilliance.

The drawback was pain. Pain like few ever experienced, and his left eye would always emanate that pain. He could not turn it off, so like Kakashi, he wore a bandage over that eye to hide all light. He could fight, but it was only a matter of time before that pain overrode his psyche and left him unconscious.

So, now he lived a life of ease, herding cows and living off his earnings as a bingo-book assassin.

Naruto had a look of amazement on his face after hearing the epic tale. He looked down, happened to see the sun out of the window, noted the time and darted out of Itachi's kitchen without a word. Itachi chuckled and guessed what had happened.

Naruto dashed towards the village, fearful he would miss the graduation ceremony. He would not want to put up with the backlash of missing it. He also wanted to see his younger brother, Izuki, graduate the Academy.

He arrived just in time to see Izuki get his headband. Luckily, he had good friends. Shino Aburakame was standing in his place in a henge jutsu. Naruto forgot they had intended to switch places with one another to confuse the parents. Naruto used a henge to look like Shino and sidled up with his parents. They gave him a look of disapproval. Mimicking Shino, Naruto said nothing. It worked perfectly.

After the ceremony, the families went to their own houses, and Naruto found himself at the door of the Aburakame district. He was held up by a wall of kikkai bugs. He quickly dropped the hedge and walked towards his own house. All over the village, similar things were happening. Shino got blown thirty feet by a fuuinjutsu seal and Kiba was almost killed right as he entered the Hyuuga gates. Almost twenty families had gone home with the wrong child and it was suitably confusing. The boys merely said they got confused as to who their family was and didn't say a word.

The prank reached word all over the village and it was soon so exaggerated that it seemed the boys were still in a hedge to this day.

For the rest of the day, work was to be done.

_Please don't kill me, Itachi was just so cool. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Kabuto's revenge!

Minato Namikaze had woken up at four in the morning., sky dark, air chilly. He left his home, after taking a look at Izuki. Izuki was sleeping like a log, exhausted after last nights celebrations.

Minato observed the changes he had made to the village as he walked to his office. The most noticeable was the paint covering Hokage Mountain. Early in his career, Minato had suggested a project for the Academy students. They annually spent a couple weeks attempting to cover the mountain faces in realistic colors. This year wasn't too great of a year, Minato noted. The paint was splotchy and discolored in places, but it was an honest effort.

Further west you could see the new area of the village being built. Many prospered with less threat of war in the horizon. North was the farmlands, relatively small right now.

He entered his workplace and looked through the window, he saw almost all of the village's Anbu, resting on rooftops, making sure Kabuto wouldn't kill ever again. Most of the jonin teams he had assigned had already started their sweeps. Some patrolling the streets routinely looking for a henge, other's starting a circular pattern around the village wilderness.

Minato took notice of Shikamaru, his father, and Inoichi waiting next to the door. They walked in and set up office without a word, The Fourth Hokage joining them.

Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were assigned to the village square. It was a crowded area, wrought with shops and stalls. The duo were both in a henge, Naruto as a portly wife. Itachi was giving him tips on how to spot a fugitive in a crowd, since he couldn't see very well.

"You see that couple, appearing intimate?"

"Yeah."

"A real couple would be less intimate in public, they aren't being serious. The woman is twisting her body at that merchant. She is distracting him."

"Why would she-" Itachi cut him off, holding up a hand. "Watch."

The woman intentionally tripped and made her blouse slip. The merchant gave a little jump and ogled the woman's flesh. Her "boyfriend" saw this and started to make trouble. The two were still arguing when a third conman snuck into his shop and stole a few pieces of jewelry. The fake couple fled the scene with a few curses.

Naruto almost lost the henge he was so upset. "Those two stole! Why did you let them?"

"Wait, Naruto. Before you pass justice, think about why those people stole. If you were observant enough, you have seen that their ribs were poking through their clothing. The merchant is fat and rich, he could stand to miss a few meals."

"That still doesn't excuse them!"

"Correct you are, Naruto. But, it is not our duty to police the village. We are here to protect it."

Naruto was silent for the rest of the hour, thinking on how to resolve the situation. Silently scanning the crowd for Kabuto, he grew impatient. " How are supposed to protect the village from a killer that won't even show up?"

"Patience, Naruto. All will be-" Itachi stopped in mid-sentence, hearing something in the distance. "Do those sound like screams to you?"

The chunin nodded and the two of them jumped onto the rooftops after the sound.

They were the first to arrive on the scene, getting there in a fast minute. They were horrified at the sight before them, Naruto's nausea rising. He was able to hold off vomiting long enough to describe the scene to Itachi.

There was at least enough blood for four people, snakes all over some body parts. There were two shinobi already on the ground, Kiba Inuzuka in a puddle of his own blood and Shino Aburame covered in his own kikkai bugs.

Kabuto, drenched in blood and snakes stood in the carnage and laughed an insane laugh.

Itachi tore the bandage off of his right eye, yelling his anger at the snake ninja. A black fire engulfed Kabuto's entire body and the screaming started. The flaming pyre transformed into a cloud of snakes and Kabuto appeared right next to Naruto. With the end of his jutsu, Itachi collapsed in pain.

The Uzumaki threw his strength at Kabuto, breaking his arm and fracturing a few ribs. He flew into a wall, crashing through a shop. Naruto tried to follow but was forced to make clones to hold up the walls of the shop before the bricks fell and killed Itachi.

Kabuto fled away from the pair, getting very far through the streets. "Damnit! He got away!" spoke Naruto from under the support beam.

Kabuto almost vanished into the wilderness, taking only a fleeting glance with him. Or so it seemed. A yellow wall appeared in front of Kabuto, stunning the murderer. The Fourth Hokage stood in the way.

He attempted to dodge the Hokage by jumping backwards. He was met in the air by a blur of green. A spinning kick turned Kabuto into a meteor, creating his own depression with his broken body. Rock Lee of Konoha followed it up with a crushing sternum blow, destroying his heart.

The Hokage's image transformed back into Kakashi, a hedge scaring the missing-nin into the air where he was met by the deadly taijutsu master.

Naruto, carrying Itachi, walked up to the pair of celebrating ninja."I guess you were on time for once, Kakashi-sensei."

The other half of the White Flash smiled, "I guess so." He vowed to make Naruto wait at least two hours their next training session. After all, Jiraiya's new book should be out soon. He said it would be the best one yet.

The business in the Hokage's office was grim. Two shinobi and three civilians were killed this day. One of the villagers was alive, but it looked like the snake venom would finish him soon. The Hokage ordered everyone to leave him, sounds of things breaking in their wake. Minato did not return to the Uzumaki household for several days, but when he was back it was with a somber expression. He intended to choose the next Kage as soon as possible. He was done with the job.

The funeral was deathly quiet. No one would disgrace Kiba and Shino's memory by weeping. Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee all stood in a semicircle, comforting each other's shaking. The Hokage, Shikamaru, and Inoichi never showed up, they all felt it was their fault the two died. None of them wanted to been seen at their funeral, all for the same reason, guilt.

It was a sad time for the village and they mourned the fallen at their own pace. Naruto and Lee grappling with the thought that one could be so easily snuffed from this world. The older jonin all falling back to their old patterns of coping. Asuma and Shikamaru played the world's longest game of shougi, lasting over two days. In the end, they b0th fell asleep and crushed the game board. Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai continuously sparred, neither won winning two matches in a row. Kurenai went on a week-long bender, despite her distaste for alcohol.

None of them would have any time to rest soon. A little known evil was awakening. A sand-covered man rose out of his temple. He had bags around his eyes and looked to be evil incarnate. Smelling the blood from Kabuto's actions had reawakened the bloodlust.

Gaara of the Red headed for Konoha, seeking his own share of the carnage.

_Yes, the fights are short. I'm not very good at extended fights, I hope to get better with the Gaara thing. And FYI, I intended to make short transition from arguing to bloodbath._


	5. Chapter 5

_To bryce97h, Naruto is high chunin level. He's only dropped a net, tackled a guy, and hip checked a dude. He'll have a stronger role later on. _

**Chapter Five: Evil **

It was an entire week before The Fourth could muster his courage to begin the selection for the next Hokage. Minato was almost as strong as he was in his prime, probably strong enough to continue for at least another ten years. Unfortunately, the years spent being the only thing holding Konohagakure from total war had tore down his psyche. He felt broken and spent and he wanted to never fight for the rest of his life. The Third and Jiraiya had discussed this with him, both agreed with the idea of handing it over to the new generation.

The Hokage's tower was bustling with activity, multiple shinobi being brought in for examination. Psychological and physical tests were applied to each candidate.

Itachi Uchiha was the first candidate. Everyone knew he wasn't battle ready, he was only there to show their appreciation for his service. He failed the physical exams and would be gracefully asked to take himself out of the running.

Might Gai, Asuma, and Shikaku were also there, mostly because they were top-ranking jonin in the village. Minato had already mentally discarded them as Hokage candidates.

Danzo Shimura was also there. He was there for his own purposes, knowing he would be Hokage while Hiruzen Sarutobi was alive.

The surprise candidate was Neji Hyuuga. Although he wasn't in the clan anymore, he still used the name. He certainly was wise enough, and his skills were at least level with most jonin. If it was in a few years, he would be the front-runner for the position. Currently, he wasn't old enough for the village and only extreme circumstances would take Minato's place.

Finally, Kakashi Hatake was the one who The Fourth Hokage intended to make Hokage. He wasn't as strong as he once was, but he was still a top ninja in the village.

All of theses candidates were standing in the Hokage office as Minato outlined the plan for the examinations. They would all go through a interview process, before the final selection would take place in front of the whole village.

Naruto Uzumaki was standing in henge outside the office, taking the place of one of the chunin set to guard the door. He enhanced his hearing enough to hear certain flashes of conversation, the snatches he heard set his thoughts ablaze. "_Damnit, Dad! How am I hearing this through deception, why wouldn't you tell me directly?! It's alright, I guess. I'd rather not be Hokage anyway, it seems like too much pressure." _Naruto had grown up around his father's work. He saw how it affected both of his parents and he decided never to try for the position.

The Hokage's business finished, Naruto began to run outside onto the roof. He didn't notice the large toad sitting outside the tower, and was quickly scooped up by a large tongue!

The large red toad placed him next to a very old toad and Grandpa Fukasaku. The old toad's eyes sparked with amusement as Naruto inhaled for a large yell.

Before Jiraiya and Naruto started fighting, he intoned in his deep froggy voice, "Naruto, cease. We have business to attend to. You have been chosen to travel to Mount Myoboku, to learn our sage arts."

Naruto was flabbergasted, "But, but, but, how will I see the next Hokage? I want to see how it all turns out!"

Jiraiya was prepared for this and spoke in a whisper, "It'll be Kakashi-boy. Your dad already decided."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?! A HOKAGE CAN'T BE LATE! HOW COULD-" Naruto's mouth was filled with a second tongue as Fukasaku silenced the boy's yelling. "We can't have you telling everybody already, can we?"

Naruto was still trying to get the taste of frog tongue out of his mouth when the old toad cut himself and reverse summoned himself and Naruto to Mount Myoboku.

Meanwhile, The Toad Sage was stuck standing there, talking to himself.

"Why couldn't I come? I am the Toad Sage after all." He continued in that manner until he delivered the news to Minato, having fulfilled his mission.

"The grandson is on the way, He'll handle himself fine with Grandpa helping him."

"Good, I don't want him to get caught up in the politics of this place. You and I will join him when I finish with this Hokage selection."

Jiraiya blinked, this was a new development. "But, my research... Oh alright, I haven't been to Myoboku in a few years."

"Good, I need a break from this village. Kakashi can handle it, he'll have have enough help as it is."

**Flash forward two weeks-**

"And the new Hokage will be..." Minato walked to the front of the crowd and hesitantly placed his hand over a small child's head. He kept it there for a few seconds and shook his head. The crowd gave a laugh and the Fourth Hokage smiled with them. It was a happy day after all, they could finally know who the next one would be. Most of them guessed Kakashi or Neji.

"The Fifth Hokage is... KAKASHI HATAKE!" The crowd went wild and most of the candidates gave applause, only Danzo holding back. Minato was about the give The Fifth his hat when a certain man, high above the clouds chose that moment to unleash his lust for blood.

The Uchiha were the first to notice the shadow growing on the ground. Itachi shouted wordlessly at the Anbu and pulled his bandages off. He activated his Sharingan and an incomplete version of his Susanoo formed in the air. He sheltered the crowd rather than the Hokage podium from the onslaught of sand. The sand fell and pelted most of the shinobi around the crowd, seemingly being aimed exactly at them.

Most of the jonin were uninjured, having protected themselves from the attack. Multiple Anbu were hoisted by sand hands and dropped from high places, breaking bones and tearing organs.

Danzo simply fled, making a clean getaway. He had an schedule to keep up after all.

Itachi Uchiha continued to make his legacy, controlling the Susanoo long enough the get most of the crown out of danger's way. He was said to be bleeding from the eyes and mouth, teeth gritted in his efforts. After he got them to safety, he tore out his Mangekyo and crushed it in his hands, finally free of the curse. A true hero of Konoha.

The Fifth, Fourth, and Third Hokage's leapt into the air, only to be battered by a wall of sand. Gaara of the Blood floated above carnage, controlling his sand to feed his lust. "Mother, you'll finally be full. So much blood you can even let me sleep."

The Fourth Hokage used his legendary speed to get into the jinchuriki's guard, the monster flying several yards only to get caught be his sand. Minato attempted to run away before he could get caught.

Sadly, that wasn't to happen. Minato had his left ankle caught by a miniature sand burial, crushing the joint. The Fourth Hokage fell the to ground and was spirited away by members of the Anbu.

Gaara was constantly blocking kunai and ranged jutsus thrown at him. Might Gai was pummeling his defenses with high speed kicks and punches, with the occasional blow from Lee. Gai was trying to activate the Front Lotus, taking only a second to concentrate. That second was too late as a hardened sand ball taking him in the back of the head. He fell from the rooftops, landing to lay unconscious from the battle. His student and surrogate son, Rock Lee was furious, activating the first Four Gates and he fell upon the sand fiend.

Blocking attacks from all sides, Gaara's sand was dancing around his body, Rock Lee giving him the time of his life. He laughed a maniacal laugh, "Mother! Why didn't we do this all the sooner? The blood is so much fun!"

He was silenced when a giant Gamabunta landed on his head, the Toad Sage on top.

The battle field was silent for a moment, before sand erupted under the toad's feet. Gaara emerged, no longer laughing. His hand bled from the middle as his eyes turned to diamonds. He threw his hand on the sand, summoning a scorpion half the size of Gamabunta.

The two giants beasts threw themselves at each other, Gamabunta's yells echoing over the village.

Gaara's rampage was cut short when a kunai appeared in his stomach. The Fifth Hokage had Kamui'ed himself away, then transported exactly next to Gaara. Kakashi was blown away by a pillar of sand and thrown into a wall.

The evil man continued to fight, even though some of his sand fell to the ground, unmoving. For a second after his injury, he was frozen in place. Shikamaru and his father Shikaku had trapped him in the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. His sand continued unabated and had soon locating the pair, he cut the shadow's connection.

The fight kept on fighting and more shinobi fell. As time continued, the demon grew weaker and weaker. He eventually only had a couple buckets of sand, fighting for his life.

As he was about to fall, the tailed beast inside of him woke again. "_**No."**_

But, before Shukaku could heal his host's body, a circle of jonin appeared around him. They each held a kunai and sunk them into Gaara's body.

Gaara of the Sand was free of the tailed beast's influence and of our life,"_Finally,_

_I can sleep. Perhaps I'll sleep for a whole day." _The boy's body slowly sifted into sand and blood.

**Flash forward three hours.**

The Fifth Hokage was laying in a hospital bed. "His organs are too ruined for us to do anything. He only has a little time left." Jiraiya thanked the head doctor, and approached his bed. "_I want to remember this, so I can tell Naruto-boy what happened."_

Kakashi spoke for the first time in a voice that was barely more than a whisper, "I want Hyuuga Neji to take my place. He'll know what to do." Jiraiya nodded. "I also want Naruto to have my house and belongings, the kid is like a brother to me." Jiraiya wondered where the hell Kakashi lived. "I want to be buried in my mask, nobody sees my face. Or touches my other eye. And bury my Icha Icha with me." Jiraiya smiled, happy to see that his greatest fan would never stop being a pervert.

Jiraiya turned to leave the shinobi to the doctors, they could make him comfortable. Before he left, Kakashi asked one more thing of him. "Jiraiya-sama, did you ever finish that last book?" Jiraiya, smirked, opened his satchel and opened the latest copy of Icha Icha. He read the opening lines, happy to give the Fifth his last wish.

Before he read the next line, Kakashi wheezed, "Stop. Not you." He hit the nurse call button. A old nurse walked in, but Jiraiya stopped her and gave her instructions.

A young blonde nurse doctor walked in. She sat next to the bed and started to read the book. Jiraiya left the room, listening in the hall. The head doctor said the Hatake genius wouldn't live for more than an hour.

He lasted all through the night. When the embarrassed doctor finished the book, he whispered his last. "_Awesome"._

And so, Kakashi died as he lived, eternally late and immersed in fantastic literature.

_Sorry the Naruto exodus was so abrupt. I wanted to get him out of the way. I tried to write a long extended fight scene, but after writing for half an hour it just turned to gibberish, so it's a bit general and vague._


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto's Senjutsu**

Far away from the death in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto Uzumaki was learning an ancient art. Perhaps the oldest use of chakra, senjutsu was another form of energy manipulation. If someone could learn to harness the ability inside of himself, he might also learn to control the chakra around him. Like radiation, chakra emanates from every object at a steady rate, some more than others. This is what is known as nature chakra, and it was turning Naruto into a toad. Or at least partially, if Naruto would take too much and start to transform, he was beaten with a stick. For his own safety.

Fukasaku, the toad who was known as Pa, was watching Naruto pull in nature energy and would stop him everytime he went too far. They had already "Naruto! Why are you pulling in too much? Balance it with your chakra, don't overload it."

"I'm trying, you old frog! It takes forever to pull in this much!" He felt his face beginning to grow scaly and released the energy. "Why can't I do it without the oil?"

"Your chakra stores are immense, you have inherited that from your parents. It takes too long to pull in the nature energy and when you have done that you have lost your concentration. Focus on staying still."

The old toad watched Naruto as he waited for an old friend to show up. His wife showed up right on time when she appeared in a cloud of smoke. He gave a breath of surprise when he was it was not Jiraiya-boy, but Minato-boy. The former Kage was stood with a crutch and a cast over his left leg. The doctors had promised him surgery, but Minato declined. He was still strong enough to fight most shinobi, but The Yellow Flash had run his last race.

"How is he doing?"

"Oh, he's a natural. He won't let Ma and I fuse with him in combat though. He says he'd rather do it himself. I tend to agree with him, Jiraiya-boy's sage arts were never perfect."

"Aye, that's for the best. We have something to discuss over dinner tonight. It has to do with his sensei and my ankle."

"Alright, I'll have Ma pull something special together." The blonde man's face was turned away as he blanched. Eating at Mount Myoboku was always... interesting.

The dinner was serious. Naruto was overjoyed at his father's arrival and wanted to know about his ankle. His attitude soon changed as he heard the events of the past few days at Konoha.

Naruto wept openly at the loss of his sensei, the man who taught him. After he composed himself, he left the frog house and went outside. Pa and Ma watched him take off in the direction of one of the mountains. With a little urging from his patriarch, Minato went after him.

He found his son on the highest point of the closest mountain. Balancing on the top with one foot off the ground, Minato felt a killer intent coming off his son. They stood for a long time.

"I'm going to make Kakashi's memory count." He spoke in a low determined voice at the first light of dawn.

"I know."

"No, you don't. Sensei trusted his village to Neji-sama. I'm going to help him protect his people. I have to get stronger, so I can join Shikamaru at his side." Minato felt his steel resolve and was taken aback at the declaration.

Naruto turned away from the sunrise and his father saw the horizontal pupils of his legacy, his Sage Mode complete. His time at Myoboku was done and his path was forged.

After saying their goodbyes to the toads, the two reverse summoned themselves, Naruto with a little help, back outside the Hokage tower and the village ruins.

They spent their days helping the rest of the village, with Kushina assisting at the hospital. The Sixth Hokage was firmly implanted as the second-best to the late Fifth. It would take a long time before anyone would consider him as the best ninja in the village.

The list of wounded was long and included many of the village's top jonin. Might Gai and Shukaku's absence felt the most. The medical ninjas were strained to the edge, their nerves almost cracking with every death. Gaara would end up killing over fifty shinobi and only a few civilians, thanks to Itachi Uchiha's sacrifice.

To make up for the loss of strength, the genin teams were patrolling the edge of Konoha's borders, hiding the weakness within. Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shino Aburame in charge of them. Danzo Shimura had even contributed his Root forces, the deathly rumors only serving to help.

The village was slowly recovering from Gaara's attack, with morale relatively high after low civilian casualties. The ninja were proud to have killed a powerful jinchuuriki, despite the cost. The monster carriers were viewed with a sort of god-like power, destroying countries and kings.

They had declined to send anyone to the Jonin Exams in the Mist, none willing to miss the Hokage selection. Hokage Neji had brought in several chunin to discuss the very matter.

"Listen, we need to show that we aren't harmed by this attack. We need something that demonstrates we can hold off an army. I want you to showcase this."

Naruto Uzumaki giggled at his friend wearing the huge hate of the Kages. Kiba

Inuzaki just continued to pick fleas out of his dogs' hair. The two animals, Akamaru and Hiroki both wagged their tails at the attention. The final chunin in the room was Rock Lee, who fidgeted, wanting to get back to his master. The three of them were to travel to the Sand and take place in the Exams, which were happening in five months time.

"You are too take this time to continue taking missions, but try to increase your own skills. It would be unfortunate if none of you passed." He said this with a glance to the grinning Naruto. "And try not to embarrass us in the meantime."

"Alright! We won't let you down!" Lee with his good guy pose yelled in the small office. The other two dragged him off, despite his protests about promises and youth.

Naruto ran off, with only a hurried explanation. Kiba and Lee were quite suspicious, "_What is he up to?" _They shared a look and went to shadow the intrepid prankster.

They followed him all the way to the across Konoha, with a few close shots. Naruto wasn't being sneaky, but he was hard to spot nonetheless.

After a few minutes, he arrived at a training field similar to their own genin grounds. Naruto stood on the ground and waited, seemingly taking a nap. Lee excused himself, needing to see Gai again, Kiba and his dogs actually took a nap.

He was awoken by Akamaru, the wet nose ruining his dreams of the Jonin Exams. Both the dogs were whining, saying something about power. He looked to the field and saw a sight that still amazed him to this day.

What looked to be a hundred Narutos were running around the forest. Half of them wearing the green jumpsuit, the other half going shirtless. It was a giant battle, clones popping every other second. The original Naruto stood in the middle, generating more clones by the second. That wasn't the scary part, the scary part was that every Naruto was carrying a blue spinning ball in their hands. Some of the balls would simply explode, taking the clone with them. Others would stay for a minute then get crushed by another clone with the same jutsu.

It was a scary sight, the ground and trees getting ravaged by the multiple Rasengan. Kiba observed another three minutes before the original Naruto collapsed and all of the clones dispelled in a second. He ran up to his friend and saw the sweat pouring around a stupid grin. Naruto was whispering, "I did it." over and over again. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kiba smirked and picked up him up. He carried him to the Uzumaki household.

When he gave Naruto over to his mother, among the injured already staying at the house, she almost fainted at his sleeping self. Kiba explained that he was suffering from chakra exhaustion and described the sight to Kushina. Izuki was properly awed, wishing he was as good as his brother.

The Fourth Hokage's voice was heard from two rooms away, "What was that!?" He ran into the room, forgetting his disabled ankle and falling to the ground. Before he could crash, Kiba lunged and held him up.

"Thank you, Inuzuka-sama. What was that about a blue ball of chakra?"

Kiba smiled at the praise for his clan and explained the whole thing for Minato. The Fourth yelled a yell of happiness and hobbled out the door. He could be heard exclaiming to the streets, talking about his son's skills to whoever would listen.

Kiba's dogs barked and he excused himself from the Uzumaki house, not wanting to intrude any longer. After all, he also had to train for the Exams.

_Hey, he first learned Sage Mode in less than three days. I think two weeks is plenty for a senjutsu natural. Next chapter: I will still suck at writing!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, I'm super impatient. And I'll just skip forwards until the Jonin Exams, nobody wanted that shizz anyway._

**The Jonin Exams**

The Hokage's candidates were waiting in their hotel, already arrived a week ago. Suna was a hot environment and the chunin were still adjusting to the heat, Naruto had replaced his normal garb with tight pants and a mesh shirt, Kiba had ungracefully shaved his dogs' fur, leaving them looking like muscled panthers. Lee however, was still wearing the green body suit and was suffering the effects. Although, after much urging, he finally grew his hair out for the exams and the end result wasn't too shabby. Naruto had already stolen two of the green suits, but Lee had simply pulled out more, proving the theory that he didn't wear the same garment twenty-four/seven.

"Naruto and Kiba-san, how are you still dry? I am soaked as if I just ran a marathon!" Lee panted.

Kiba laughed and reminded Lee that everybody wasn't a miserable youth-grabber. The two of them argued about the power of youth, which was amusing enough, but Naruto sat perfectly still and said nothing. He was too focused on maintaining the current of air that was circling him, his only defense against the heat.

A large bell rang thrice in the courtyard, telling every prospective jonin to show up. Now, it was the time they had been waiting and training for. It was a tumultuous time for Lee and Naruto, although Kiba was unaffected by Gaara's attack. Naruto had decided to leave his parents to their time together and moved into Kakashi's house. He felt the ghosts of the past, but he appreciated his master's gift.

Lee had been caring for his master, the effects of the severe concussion lasted for over two months. Gai taught Lee an important lesson over that time, that your training means nothing if you can't care for your loved ones. He spent some of his time learning herbs and salves for healing, if he couldn't use medical ninjutsu, he'd have to do it the natural way.

The trio rushed for the door, Lee almost forgetting his notebook in his haste. They were among the first to show up, but were quickly forgotten as more shinobi piled in. It was a small group, with almost every nation representing, only the Mist were missing. This climate didn't suit their liking and one could only take the Jonin Exams three times.

A dark ninja, clad in only a kimono, explained the whole test to them. They would not be in teams, every shinobi was for himself. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee gave each other a look, they intended to stick together anyway.

The first test would be about survival, a jonin couldn't be ready if he couldn't feed himself.

The second test would be about battle prowess, they wouldn't fight one another, but beasts from Suna itself.

The third was more abstract. They would be put in a genjutsu and forced to break out of it. Five different times. It would be cast by the Sand's top genjutsu masters and was engineered to test your will to survive. Even if they survived each test, it was no guarantee that they would be made jonin. That was to the examiners of each village, the Leaf's examiners were Iruka Umino and Genma Shiranui, two Tokubetsu Jonin who specialized in instructing and teaching.

The candidates were individually led off to perform the first test. Naruto was the last to go, complaining all the way. He was given a pair of scrolls, with instructions to open them on the fifth sunset.

Naruto was led deep into the desert and his gear was confiscated. The kunoichi that dropped him off only told him one word, "Survive."

That's right. The first test is survival, deadly Suna desert is the arena. Only after five days were they allowed to leave the desert, if not the Sand proctors were instructed to let them die. They would probably save the Suna ninja, but assuredly leaving the rest to shrivel.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Hiroki were pretty confident. They could find water and food with their sense of smell, but Kiba was most worried about Lee and Naruto. He instructed the two animals to watch for his friends scents carried over the sand. He himself was leading the pack to water, using chakra to enhance his senses.

After an hours worth of searching, the wind shifted directions and Hiroki barked, signifying his success. The smaller dog announced he had found Naruto's scent and water. The black and white animal started a dead sprint for a outcropping of rock in the far distance and Kiba shouted for Akamaru and took off after his friends.

They arrived to find a huge crater smashed into the rock and a pool of water at the bottom. The Inuzukas searched for Naruto's scent, but were unsuccessful. Kiba grew frustrated and howled a cry of defeat. Naruto gave a start from his hiding place and recognizing his friend, he peeled off the rock wall deactivating his genjutsu.

"Kiba, is that you!? I was wondering who was messing with my house."

"Of course it me, you lug. who else has two amazing dogs and your scent?"

"I just figured it was somebody coming to take my water. Speaking of which, are you thirsty?"

"Very, but how'd you find this place and so much water?" He motioned for Akamaru and Hiroki to sate their thirst.

"I knew that I would need cover from the sun, so I made some clones bust the place up with Rasengans. It turns out the old rock was hiding some moisture from the heat." Naruto was happy to help his friend and the two of them built a slightly less painful cave system for the next five days. They hadn't worried about food, they could smell lizards and other animals for miles. It certainly wasn't fun, but they made it without much harm.

The other part of their team didn't fare so well. Rock Lee had never encountered a desert, so he was suitably confused to how they work. He had training on the matter, but theory is different than practice. Within the first day, Lee stripped his bodysuit off, walking around in only thin pair of boxers. He received second degree sunburns all over, almost passing out to the pain. The only water he got was from kicking over a patch of cacti and sucking the moisture from them.

He was in a very sorry state when the fifth day ended, barely remembering to open the scrolls at all. When he did, he was summoned to a cool dark room. In it were waiting a group of medical ninja, who worked to fix his dehydration and burns. Within the hour, the second examiner told him to either quit or get out for the second exam. Lee said he'd be there in an instant.

When Konoha's trio was back together, Naruto and Kiba were agast to see him like that and tried to convince him to quit. Nonetheless, the three of them stood together, waiting for the next test.

A booming voice told a crowd to get ready, "WHO'S READY FOR A NINJA SMACKDOWN?!" The crowd of Suna voiced their approval. "WE HAVE THE TOP NINJA IN THE WORLD, SO LET'S GET LOUD!"

Naruto and Kiba carried Lee out onto the field, soaking up the adoration. They were suitably confused when the doors to the entrance slammed shut, locking them in the sandstone arena. Akamaru and Hiroki bared their hackles, sensing something the humans didn't. Four trapdoors around the arena floor slid open and large shapes emerged.

A smattering of giant beasts rose out of their cage, four scorpions and two fire-breathing salamanders. Dread rose in the chunin as they sized up the competition.

Lee immediately took his leg weights off and, despite his injuries, flew at the salamanders. His speed was well-matched with their fire, the battle raging on.

Kiba and his dogs activated his transformation jutsus, spinning like a bullet at the first of the scorpions. The three pronged attack struck the monster from all sides and the scorpions had been taken down, but not before poisoning Akamaru. Kiba dropped back and searched for Naruto, "_Naruto, not the time to be hiding!" _Hiroki defended his master and brother from the three scorpions, putting on a valiant show.

Just as a stinger was about to spell the final blow for the purebred mastiff, Naruto appeared, having finished his Sage Mode transformation. He caught the stinger in two hands and then threw the beast against the wall. Naruto, almost with a third eye, spotted a different attack from the behind and he dashed and knocked the third scorpion onto his back and tore out his organs. The crowd loved the whole show, screaming for the shinobi to die.

Naruto turned towards the final beast and... felt his nature chakra run out. He changed back to normal, his senjutsu leaving him. Although, without his special power, he still wasn't a pushover. The scorpion scuttled forwards and threw his stinger down faster than the eye could see.

Naruto had formed his best jutsu, and the Rasengan met a poisoned spear right at the tip. The explosion of chakra was fierce and he was thrown back at the impact, only being saved from serious injury by Kiba catching him. The scorpion was also knocked back, his stinger broken off. The giant's trainer called him back, scared of losing another creature.

Kiba and Naruto sighed with relief and then checked out Lee's work with fear for his well-being. They needn't have worried though, he was dancing on top of his foe's bodies, living only for the crowd now.

Akamaru was in intensive care for a few days, but pulled through. The examiners didn't expect them to kill their best monsters and were forced to use summons for the rest of the examination.

The third part of the Exams, genjutsu, was next.

_Yup. They all survived and Naruto kicked some ass. Good day._


End file.
